Planets
Twelve planets in the Cyrannus Star System were settled by the Twelve Colonies. The colonies were the Twelve Tribes which left the planet Kobol in another star system, following a disaster whose exact nature is unclear.[1] Aerilon Aerilon Sharing an orbit with the planets Canceron and Hestia, Aerilon is located at the gas giant's L4 libration point. Most of the planet's land mass is within the temperate zone, and the mild climate and moderate precipitation make its rolling hills and prairies ideal for farming and grazing. Aerilonians tends to be poor and relatively uneducated, with a reputation as hard workers and plain speakers. This notion of self-reliance runs deep on Aerilon, where the government does not provide social services or tolerate political dissension. (1) Aquaria Aquaria is a frigid ocean world with only one major land mass: Kyros, a crescent-shaped continent with volcanoes at both ends. Founded as a scientific research outpost, this remote world has also attracted a small but sturdy population known for stubborn Independence, social tolerance and a unique barter system. However, the population can swell to as many as one half million during the annual Summerfest, which features music, dance, theater and epic poetry. (2) Canceron Located at Hestia's L5 point, Canceron is the most populous of the Twelve Colonies, with eighty-eight states represented in its planetary congress. (Canceron has proudly maintained its status as a constitutional democracy for more than one-thousand years.) The world is known for the wealth and diversity of its people. Canceron's cities and resorts offer something for everyone: sunny southern beaches, snow-capped northern mountains, and of course the legendary casinos of Psammos. Canceron is also blessed with farmland that is among the most fertile in the colonies, as well as rich mineral deposits. (3) Aerilon Aquarion Canceron Caprica Caprica is a planet settled by the Capricorn tribe of Kobol. Its capital city is Caprica City. Caprica is the most prosperous of the Twelve Colonies. Notes See also Capricorn. Gemenon The Gemini tribe from the planet Kobol colonized this planet. Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System. Gemenon is in the third orbit around the Helios Alpha star in that system. It shares its orbit with the planet Caprica. They revolve around their common barycenter, or center-of-gravity, with an orbital period of 28.2 days. The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is 493,000 kilometers. (2) Gemenon is the planet for which Ben Stark, Lacy Rand and Zoe Graystone were departing to begin a new life with the Monotheists. Notes The Romanian language stands in for the Gemenese native tongue. (3) See also Monotheism and Gemini. Leonis The Leo Tribe of Kobol colonized Leonis. See also Leo. Leonis Libran The Libra Tribe of Kobol colonized Libran. The seat of the Intercolonial Court is located on Libran, which is in the Themis Standard Time Zone. This colony is the location of an important library, The Grand Library of Libran. The Global Defense Department busted a porn ring here in 41YR. Notes See also Libra. Picon The Pisces Tribe of Kobol colonized this world. See also Pisces. Sagittaron The Sagittarius Tribe of Kobol colonized this planet. Sagittaron is home of Priyah Magnus, a public relations consultant for Graystone Industries. Clarice Willow was born on Sagittaron and grew up in its slums. In a news story about the recent Tauron uprising, CAP News reports that a massive shipment of Sagittaron arms bound for rebel forces on Tauron were seized. Notes See also Sagittarius. Scorpia The Scorpio Tribe of Kobol colonized this world. After-hours trading occurs on this planet. The Scorpia Mills corporation is headquartered here. Scorpion Ambrosia is a liquor imported from the colony. Most Capricans dislike it because they think it is too strong and tastes like sulfur. "Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia" is a rare brand of Scorpion Ambrosia. There may be only eleven bottles in existence in the Twelve Worlds. Notes See also Scorpio. Tauron This is the home planet of the Adama family and others living on Caprica. Taurons apparently have a reputation for being criminals, similar to the manner in which Italians are stereotyped as being members of the mafia. There are no flowers on Tauron. The Taurus Tribe from Kobol colonized this world. Joseph Adama adopted Adams as his last name, a "Capricanized" version of his Tauron name, to assimilate into Caprican society. He later decides to revert to Adama and let it be known he is Tauron. Notes See also Taurus. Virgon Virgon was colonized by the Virgo Tribe from the planet Kobol. See also Virgo. Virgon References Battlestar Galactica Wiki, Twelve Colonies 2. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 3. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions Tom Lieber and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 15:43-15:53. category:Planets category:Locations